Talk:Five Nights at Freddy's 2/@comment-24352037-20141114092231/@comment-165.132.193.206-20141114204918
To the person above me - I actually came to this conclusion (your first reply) as well after reading all the different kind of theories and agreeing with some while disagreeing with others but I was just too lazy to write it all out in a coherent analysis so thank you for that. This theory is the most solid to me even though there are still unknowns and holes in it because we just weren't given enough information regarding characters like The Puppet and Golden Freddy. Regarding what Phone Guy said about the "yellow suit" going missing, I believe it was the previous day guard who took it, lured the 5 kids into the back room and murdered them. I'm not sure if he necessarily stuffed the kids into the suits though, since as you said it would've been noticed at some point while they were repairing the animatronics for FNAF 1. Either that or the blood and smell simply continues to ooze out even after everything's been fixed and cleaned up simply because it's a mysterous paranormal thing that ocurs, which given this entire game's paranormal premise, is certainly possible. In the minigame "Give Gifts, Give Life" I think that The Puppet didn't murder the kids, he simply gave them the "gift of life" and basically instilling the souls (or the actual bodies, who knows) of the kids into these animatronics... demonstrating the "joy of creation". If you count Golden Freddy as the 5th animatronic, it matches up to the 5 kids that were killed. The one kid that was crying in the Give Cake minigame could've been the same one that was the only sad one in the Foxy minigame, I think. There's a special reason as to why that kid was different, and we're not exactly sure why but I have a feeling that kid could've been the one stuffed into Golden Freddy because he was an outlier and different from the rest of the animatronics, even Foxy. He's not one of the main animatronics, but FNAF proved that he really did exist as an animatronic and wasn't just a hallucination in FNAF 1. As to the reasons behind it or what The Puppet intended to do by giving them life after being killed, I'm not sure. The Puppet most likely got scrapped along with the rest of the new animatronics which is why we don't see him in FNAF 1. I don't think the day guard was fired per se, I think he was arrested because the newspaper article in FNAF 1 mentioned the suspect has been arrested so that would explain the suddenly availability in the day shift position. But one thing that gets to me is how the original animatronics were malfunctioning even before the murder incident happened. As early as Night 2 you can see Foxy down in the main hall, but this was before the incident happened so nothing paranormal should be going on with the old animatronics, especially considering they were dismantled and being used for parts so they physically shouldn't even be capable of turning on or moving around as mentioned by Phone Guy himself. The newer animatronics and Balloon Boy I understand, since they're currently enabled and used in the pizzeria and the excuse used for them is that they weren't given a proper night mode so they need to seek out the company of people. So that's one oddball I can't explain and can only assume that something spooky must've happened in the Fredbear's Family Diner place too, or The Puppet's presence is causing all the animatronics to go haywire, both new and old. The Puppet is definitely an enigma because it's not an animatronic as it doesn't have an endoskeleton nor is it one, so I'm not even sure what to categorize it as. And if it has the ability to "give life" that may very well explain all of the animatronics being able to come alive in the first place. And as for the purple person, it might be hinting at the day guard's appearance. Maybe he was wearing purple as the day guard uniform, I'm not sure but that's the only explanation I can come up for him in regards to fitting him into this theory. Of course, there's as much chance as him being someone else entirely since the newspaper articles never mentioned that the perpetrator was an employee of the pizzeria, but given that the purple guy murdered the kids in the minigame and that the day guard is possible for being the murderer of the kids in real life, it's only a matter of putting two and two together. Jeremy was most likely the victim of The Bite of '87 for the reasons that you said where the Phone Guy instructed him to stay close to the animatronics and make sure they don't harm anyone. He most likely made eye contact with one of them in an effort to monitor them closely, causing it to become aggressive and resulting in The Bite. Like Phone Guy said, someone has tampered with their facial recognition, meaning it doesn't matter whether or not Jeremy could've been the criminal (as some theories suppose) given they can no longer distinguish between who's a criminal or not and as a result they became aggressive towards all staff members. I suspect the one who tampered with the facial recognition system may have been the day guard so that they may not recognize him as the killer if he ends up on the criminal database or instead become aggressive towards an innocent to keep him out of suspicion. Of course, there are still holes in this theory as well but there's really not much information to go with so some things may have to be stretched a bit, but this is the conclusion I have come to for now.